


Keep You Safe

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Nobody knows that you and Alex are dating because you're quiet, shy and just a normal person without special skills. And no one would suspect Alex being with you, that’s why Alex is so soft and comfortable with you and thinks you're safe from any threats. Then you go missing and Alex looses it and when you get back Alex turns into a puppy and doesn’t want to let you go.





	Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

The day you met your girlfriend, Alex, was one of the best days of your life. You had met her one day when you were walking into Noonan’s and bumped into her. Alex felt horrible about the whole thing, she insisted on buying you your favorite drink from Noonan’s.

You were younger than Alex, not by much though. You and Alex didn’t care about the age gap, you both made each other happy. No one knew you and Alex were dating.

After you met Alex’s sister and her friends, they all welcomed you with open arms. But you’re very quiet and shy so you often stayed next to Alex whenever you were with the others. Even though you were quiet and shy they never made you feel like you didn’t belong and it was nice to be able to have such an amazing girlfriend and friends.

xxxxx

“Alex!” Kara ran into the lab at the DEO, she had a worried look on her face.

Alex looked over at her, she stopped what she was doing as soon as she saw how worried Kara was. “What is it, Kara?” 

Kara didn’t answer her, she just grabbed Alex’s hand and brought her to where the others were. Alex was confused but she just followed Kara. “Slow down, Kara. What’s going on?”

“It’s (Y/N).” Winn said once he saw Alex and Kara. “We were sent this video.”

Alex froze. When she saw the video of you, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Alex thought that you would be safe from any threats. But you ended up getting taken. 

“We need to find her.” Alex was trying to keep it together but it was really hard. Knowing that you were in trouble and something worse could happen to you… that she might not get to see you again, it scared her. She couldn’t lose you.

“We will. We’ll find her, Alex.” Kara went to pull her into a hug but Alex backed away. Alex ran a hand through her hair, she began to pace back and forth. 

“Alex.” J'onn placed his hands on her arms, making her stop pacing. “While we get (Y/N) back, you’re to stay her with Winn.”

“J'onn.” Alex warned. “I need to be there when you find her.” 

Kara walks over to Alex, she placed a gentle hand on her back. “It’s going to be alright. We’ll get her back.”

“I got a location!” Winn had been trying to get a location since they first got the video.

Kara nods and pulled Alex into a hug, this time Alex didn’t back away from her. “We’ll bring her back. I promise.” 

xxxxx

The whole time Kara and J'onn went to get you, Alex couldn’t stay still. All she wanted was for you to be safe in her arms again. She just wanted you to come back home.

Suddenly Kara flew into the DEO, carrying you. Alex let out a sigh of relief as soon as she saw you. She could finally breathe again. You were okay, you were safe now.

“(Y/N)!” Alex started running over to you once Kara set you down. She couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, she wasn’t going to try and hold back the tears.

“Alex!” You sobbed. You ran right into her arms, your arms wrapped around Alex. 

Alex’s arms immediately wrapped around you, holding you close as you sobbed into her chest. “Shhh. I’m right here, I got you.” She closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her cheeks, she kissed the top of your head. “I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise.” 

Alex pulled you away from her chest so that you were looking at her. She cupped your face in her hands, She ran her thumbs over your cheeks as she wiped away your tears. “Come on, let’s get you all patched up.” She gave you a loving smile and kissed your forehead.

The superfriends watched the way Alex was acting with you, they had no idea what was going on between you and Alex. Kara’s eyes widened. Everything started to make sense now. The way Alex was acting when they found out you were taken and how she’s acting right now. You and Alex were dating.


End file.
